La Promesa
by hitsukarin4e
Summary: el capitan hitsugaya tiene que regresar a la sociedad de almas pero en el mundo humano ha quedado su corazon y al cruzar la puerta senkai tal vez sea la ultima vez que vuelva a ver a su amada karin....


I

Bueno esta historia se me ocurrió mientras soñaba que gin me quería como su esposa hahaha!! Que raro no?? pero pues bueno vale continuo a lo que me truje chencha asi se dice no?? Bueno espero que si…

-Toushiro!! No quiero que te vayas si te marchas probablemente el destino no nos vuelva a unir toushiro!! No te vayas!! – exclamaba Karin con la voz a punto de quebrantar ella sentía un nudo en la garganta al ver que su amado se marchaba

-Como quisiera parar el tiempo y quedándome aquí viéndote, viendo tus ojos verte mirándome aquí juntos bajo el cielo estrellado sin que nadie nos interrumpa- decía toushiro derramando lagrimas pero él no sabía si era de tristeza, amor, el entraba en confusión solo quería estar con Karin pero …..

- Toushiro!! Te amo quiero que lo sepas y que aunque te vayas siempre te estaré esperando, mi corazón es solo tuyo- Karin rompió en llanto abrazo a toushiro su cabeza estaba en su pecho oyendo los latidos de su corazón que cruzando esa puerta senkai seguramente se partiría en 2

-Nosotros nos amamos hoy , ayer y siempre yo no quiero separarme de ti nunca! Lo entiendes nunca! Escapémonos juntos seamos uno del otro quiero que seas mía para siempre y yo seré tuyo, no me quiero separar de tii quiero qedarme contigo abrazandote- el joven de pelo blanco ya no soportaba tanto dolor que sentía tomo con delicadeza el mentón de Karin acercando su bello rostro hacia el juntando sus labios con los de ella y dándose probablemente su ultimo beso… ..

Asi pasaron unos minutos disfrutando un dulce delicado y el mas hermoso de los besos que han podido existir ..... un relámpago alumbro ese beso pero cuando cayo el trueno arruino el momento mágico…..

-Karin vámonos alejémonos de todos hagamos una familia solo quiero estar contigo tu eres ahora el motivo de mi vida huyamos juntos –

- toushiro pero eso incorrecto… te prometo que cuando yo muera te buscare siempre te estaré esperando jamás dejare que la llama de nuestro amor se apague! ¡ Jamás!!-

Quiero ver tus ojos siempre quiero que tus lindos ojos me estén viendo cada cosa que haga me vigilen quiero que siempre estemos juntos!!! Siempre!!! ….. los momentos felices que vivimos siempre estarán en mi mente , somos de 2 mundos diferentes y nuestro amor no es correcto pero enamorarme de ti es la mejor decisión de mi vida , nos amaremos siempre prométeme eso!! Prométemelo!! Ten este collar como una muestra del pacto que hay entre nosotros tomalo!- gritaba toushiro de tanto dolor que sentía en el corazón cada segundo sentía como si una espada le atravesara el corazón

TE LO PROMETO ¡!! SIEMPRE TE AMAREE!!!- gritoo Karin con el mismo dolor que sentía toushiro pero lo que la fortalecía era que toushiro estaba abrazándola estaba ahí con ella! Tomo el collar y se lo puso rapidamente

HITSUGAYA TAICHO!!! VENGA O LO LLEVAREMOS A LA FUERZA- dijieron los guardias de la puerta senkai

Toushiro como ultimo se despidió de Karin mientras ella estaba allí en la misma colina en la que se conocieron hace tiempo….

Los guardias no esperaron mas y arrebataron de los brazos de su amada al joven shinigami…

HITSUGAYA!!!- lo sujetaron con fuerza

-KARIN NOOOO!!!- gritaba con el llanto toushiro

-TOUSHI….!!

Toushiro se solto de los guardias para correr entre la lluvia y besar a su amada Karin por ultima vez….. en ese momento lo mas que deseaba el era cambiar sus mundos cambiar el destino trágico sin su amada el quería cambiar las cosas lo único que quería era que ese instante durara por siempre ………..

Los guardas lo sujetaron y se lo llevaron…………

Después de esto Karin no volvió a ser la misma ya casi ni salía de su habitación solo recordaba momentos felices con su amado y muchas e innumerables veces trato de suicidarse para ir a la sociedad de almas pero siempre eran intentos fallidos……… hasta que un dia……

Karin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- grito yuzu al ver que Karin estaba muerta

Kariin por que!! Karin no lo entiendo!! Por que!!- seguía lloriqueando yuzu

Comprende que la vida sin el amor no es vida yuzu cuando te llegue tu amor lo comprenderas…-dijo isshin tranquilamente algo que nadie se esperaba al parecer ese acontecimiento lo había hecho madurar….

**Pasados los años………………………………..**

Bueno capitán hitsugaya en vista de que su fukutaicho ahora formara parte de la academia shinigami entrenando nuevos….. se le asignara un nuevo fukutaicho

_Y ahora que idiota me pondrán, siempre es lo mismo un idiota o una idiota-_ pensaba hitsugaya mientras el anciano daba las órdenes de abrir la puerta…

-Muy bien KUROSAKI KARIN le presento a su nuevo capitan…… HITSUGAYA TOUSHIRO

Al oír estos nombres toushiro y Karin se pala rizaron completamente mientras ellos se miraban fijamente a los ojos todos sus buenos recuerdos sus besos caricias era la señal de que dos amores se reencontraban en ese momento, dos amores los cuales ahora nada podría separar….

Toushiro fue el primero en reaccionar beso a Karin y le dijo po

-Karin cásate conmigo seamos esposos ahora nada ni nadie nos puede separar- le dijo el joven capitán mostrándole un hermoso anillo de compromiso con un diamante incrustado

- Karin he estado guardando este anillo desde que llegue sin perder la esperanza de que algún día te encontraría siempre he traído este anillo conmigo noche y día.

-Toushiro yo…. ACEPTO dijo segura de si misma derramando unas gotas de alegría……..

**Y bien Karin como te pareció la historia de tus padres muy linda no?! – dijo una peli rosada **

Pues…. Etto… esta muy tierna tu que piensas byakun?-dijo una niña con cebello negro y sedoso y los ojos color verde aqua los mas hermosos que pudieran existir, el color de los ojos de su padre y la pureza de los ojos de su madre…

-No es mas hermosa que tu –dijo el pequeño Byakuya totalmente sonrojado al declararse a su pequeño primer amor

Yachiru ya te he dicho que dejes a tu hijo que este con la pequeña Karin un rato solos - dijo toushiro tomando a Karin en los brazos (la pequeña)

Ahí yachiru tu si que no entiendes verdad!- dijo una noble mujer de cabello negro y unos ojos brillantes

Si lo se ka-chan!- dijo yachiru un poco apenada por el beso que le había dado su hijo a la pequeña Karin

Bueno ya llegue ahora si vamos es hora de que comienze tu cumpleaños Karin hitsugaya ya eres toda una mujercita! Ya cumples 13 – dijo Byakuya dándole su regalo de cumpleaños de parte de su hijo ya que al dicho niño le apenaba dárselo

OH! Señor Kuchiki un collar?!- dijo la pequeña niña sorprendida mirando ese collar tan hermoso como ella misma

Si! Ese collar se lo regalo tu padre a tu madre como muestra de un pacto!- le respondió Byakuya

De que pacto?!- dijo la niña aun mas sorprendida

Cuando crezcas los sabras…..

**Bueno iia aki termina mi historia espero que les haya gustado….. hahah y pues dejen sus comentarios o no se hahaha XD **


End file.
